


Sex First, Coffee Later

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU, F/M, One Night Stand, co-write, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Michael picks up Sara at a bar and they cant wait. For anything."Michael opened his mouth and coaxed Sara's open with his tongue. When she complied, their tongues danced a sultry tango, bouncing back and forth with excited thrusts"





	Sex First, Coffee Later

**Author's Note:**

> Co-write.
> 
> Sara by Jess (JessNicole/aboutbefore/prettyin_parda). Michael by me.

Sara Tancredi picked up her shot glass full of whiskey and twirled it around, watching the dark liquid swirl. She downed it quickly, closing her eyes against the burning sensation trickling down her throat. Already, things were starting to look fuzzy, but she could hold her liquor. Setting the empty glass down, she motioned to the bartender. "Can I get another?"

"I'll get that," flowed over Sara's shoulder followed by the brush of a warm, crimson shirt sleeve encased arm as Michael slapped a few bills onto the bar beside Sara's newly arrived drink. "And one for myself." Michael nodded to the barmen, adding yet more green, rubbery bills to the slightly sticky bar. Michael lifted a leg and perched himself on the cushioned barstool next to Sara, the curls of her auburn hair that rested enticingly on her bare shoulder inviting him to beam her a smile.

Sara picked up her drink and inspected it before taking a long drink. After swallowing half of the drink, she finally smirked over at her companion. "You're not getting laid just because you bought me a drink."

A hearty laugh left Michael from deep in his chest as she shuffled sideways on his stool. The bar lighting did absolutely nothing for her complexion, which Michael suspected was closer to perfect that anyone could ever realise. He swiped his glass from the bar, the ice inside of it bobbing up and down and clinking against the side of the glass. Michael lifted it to his lips where it stopped almost touching his skin as he studied her semi angry profile. "Feisty," he croaked in a velvety drone. "I like that."

"You have no idea," Sara murmured under her breath, finishing the rest of her drink. She tilted her head to the side, drinking in his appearance. She thought he looked vaguely familiar, and she couldn't figure out why. "Drinking alone?"

Michael finished off his own drink and the glass plummeted to the bar with a dull thud. He clicked his tongue at the bitter taste of the hot, burning liquid as it slid down his throat and warmed the pit of his stomach. "I think the question is more 'are you drinking alone?'" he asked her, idly spinning his glass on the eroded varnish of the bar top.

Sara smirked, turning towards him and leaning over just slightly. She had left more than few of her buttons undone, and she was too drunk to care if she was giving him a good view. "Well, not anymore."

Again, a flirty chortle erupted from Michael and he averted his eyes slightly after they flashed sideways for a peak at Sara's exposed bosom. Michael leant forward onto his folded arm on the bar, probably against his better judgement because of the previously encountered sticky patch. "So," Michael began, turning to flash her another toothy grin. "What did your parents call you?"

Sara snorted and motioned towards the bartender again, ordering a vodka instead this time. Swallowing hard she turned back to him, rolling her eyes. "A mistake."

Michael turned from her and ordered another drink. The last hadn’t touched his emptiness so he made this one off the rocks; straight, disgusting, brown whiskey that burnt as he swallowed it down in own gulp. He exhaled quickly and shook his head with an abrupt flick to one side. "Yours to huh?" He spilled on his breath and welcomed another drink from the barman. "My old man didn't want me around. He left my mom when she was all pregnant and needed him the most," Michael said dully, knocking back another shot and slamming the glass back to the bar for a refill.

"Going a little fast there, aren't you?" Sara arched an eyebrow. She stood, reaching into her back pocket and tossing a few bills onto the counter. "This rounds on me." She moved to sit back down on her stool, but wobbled a bit, knocking the stool over onto the floor.

Michael reached out to grab at her arm but her downward fall had already escalated far beyond what he could stop. Michael was dragged off of his stool with her and landed on his knee between her legs. He sheepishly looked up from his placement, breathing in her womanly scent from his closer vantage point of her heaving breasts and his eyes flickered between her hazely hues and her alcohol laced mouth. "Sorry," he offered but did not move.

"It's okay," Sara murmured, reaching around and lazily wrapping an arm around his neck. She blinked hazily, letting out a quiet giggle, and suddenly feeling much sober. He had gorgeous eyes. "And it's Sara."

When she laid her soft, warm hands on his neck, all the tiny hairs stood to attention, saluting her skin and urging her for more. Michael's hands slid across the floor that was less than hygienic and gripped at Sara's hips. He stepped up on one foot and whilst lifting her with him, stood them both back upright with no loss of eye contact. "Sara," he repeated aloud. "It's beautiful," he breathed.

"It's the most boring name anyone could come up with," Sara laughed quietly. She figured she should probably take her arm from around his neck, but she didn’t. Instead, she stepped closer to where her body was almost pressed fully against his. "How about you?"

Michael dipped his head and let out a nervous laugh through a halfhearted smile. "I'm sorry, where are my drunken manners," he joked, slapping himself across the face mockingly. "I'm Michael," he almost purred, slipping his hand from her hip to where it came to rest at the delicately placed hollow of her top that exposed the small of her back.

"Michael," Sara repeated, with a nod. Her smile grew wider. "You look like a Michael." She shifted away from him, motioning towards the door. "Want to get out of here?"

All Michael could do was nod as he gulped a ball of saliva down his throat and followed in step behind Sara. The bar was almost deserted but the streets were far emptier. The curbstones were downtrodden and in need of desperate repair, as were many of the large potholes in the middle of the road. Sara's heels clicked against the pavement with an echo. "I hope you didn't drive here tonight," Michael shot a glance behind him, looking for a car that he did not find.

"I did not drive," Sara muttered, shaking her head. Sighing, she leaned down and took her high heels off, funding it much easier to walk. "I might be drunk, but I'm not stupid. How about you, stud? Where are you parked?"

"Um..." Michael stalled, his head dizzy and unresponsive to his need for thought. It wasn't that he didn't know where he had parked his car, because god knows if you drove an executive black vehicle like he did, with extremely inviting leather seats and ample space in the back for some fun, you'd remember. It was rather a case of where he wanted to be parked. Michael stumbled a head of Sara, steadying himself against a part of wall that he peered around into a deserted parking lot. The moon reflected off of a black four door parked in the centre of the lot like sugar sprinkled on a cake. Michael spun on his heels and began stalking backwards away from Sara, encouraging her to follow him with a crooked finger that he waggled her way. "This way," he said with a wicked smile.

"Ooh, we're being mysterious now, huh?" Sara giggled, swinging her shoes back and forth as she walked. She glanced up at the stars, twirling around for a minute, losing her balance and laughing loudly. "Does Michael have a last name?"

"Does Sara?" he shot back playfully as they reached his car. Michael patted at his pockets but did not find any key shaped bulges alerting him to the presence of his way in. He stopped, taking in Sara's expectant expression before sliding his gaze to the hood of his car, equally as inviting as his back seat. He turned to her with a lopsided grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tancredi. Sara Tancredi." Sara walked slowly towards him, pushing him up against the car. She ducked her head, brushing her nose against the soft skin of his neck, inhaling his scent. "Did you lose your keys?"

Michael's back hit the car with exaggerated force and a grunted cough left his mouth. When Sara brushed over his skin and her sweet mouth left a hot, damp residue on his skin, Michael gulped a dry lump down his throat. Michael's eyes flickered closed and he lolled his head backwards silently inviting her to take what she wanted; what he wanted her to take. "I think I locked them in the car," Michael admitted, another gulp making his Adam’s apple bob past Sara's face.

"I know how. . ." Sara's voice fell to a whisper as she tugged on his shirt and leaned in so that her mouth was all but touching his. "I know how to pick a car lock. I know how to do a lot of things."

Michael's head fell forward and his nose touched Sara's while his lips hovered above hers as she spoke. "Do you now?" he grinned, snaking a hand into her luscious auburn tresses and cupping the base of her skull in his huge paw. Michael's eyes glanced down between them to where Sara was slowly undoing his shirt ready to expose his heaving abdominal muscles at any time.

Sara tilted her head up, pressing her lips softly against his. Keeping her mouth against his, she whispered. "How about you, Michael? What are you good at?"

Michael smiled against her lips and it was the smile of man who knew the perfect seductive answer to that very question. Michael traced a single finger down Sara's neck and popped it into her top, in between her breasts. He lingered there for a second before continuing his assault down her body. "Well," he began reaching her pants and sliding the button through the loophole, carefully watching his hands as he worked on undressing her. Michael's other hand joined the fun and pulled the two sides of the fabric apart so Michael could see Sara's black, lace underwear. He quirked an eyebrow before brushing his fingertip lightly over the waistband of her panties. "I am good at anything I put my hand to," he whispered with a pant.

Sara let out a husky breath, brushing her lips across his neck. She trailed her fingers down his chest, slowly undoing his belt. "So your plan is to do it right here, out in the open?"

"Unless you have a better one," Michael's hands smoothed around Sara's waist, over her hips and powerfully gripped at her rounded behind. He lifted her up against his body and spun their bodies around so that Sara was pressed against the shiny black of his car. Michael leant his chest into her, and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Before he realised what he was doing, Michael heaved her from the side of his car once again, staggered around the front of his car and splayed her body out against the hood, pinning her tiny wrists above her head with a wicked grin. "You don't like this plan?" he rasped against her ear, sucking on the lobe.

Sara let out a quiet gasp as he pressed her body against the hood of the car. She shifted under him, leaning up, trying to capture his lips with her own. "You certainly know what you're doing, don't you?"

Michael let out a laugh that was short and breathy and hot against Sara's mouth. He stepped in between her thighs, relinquishing his grip on her wrists and pulling her down the hood to his crotch. He seized her lips in a quick kiss, letting his lips linger closed and moist on hers as he ground his silent answer into her arousal. "What do you think?" he grinned.

Sara's breath caught in her throat, and she shifted her hips into him, wanting to feel him even closer. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back. "Oh, I think you definitely know what you're doing."

Michael opened his mouth and coaxed Sara's open with his tongue. When she complied, their tongues danced a sultry tango, bouncing back and forth with excited thrusts. Michael slid his hands down the outside of Sara's thighs and then they jumped to his belt buckle. Michael fumbled with the offending square, yanking it open and then dragging his fly down too, his shiny, black button not far behind. Michael wanted sex and he wasn't ashamed to want it right now, hard and fast on the hood of his company car that would need cleaning in the morning. Michael left his own open pants and greedily hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sara's, bunching her panties with it and yanking them down her smooth, creamy legs to expose her to the cool night air. "Mmmmm, Sara," Michael hummed, licking his lips.

"If I catch a cold, I'm sending you my doctor's bill," Sara murmured against his mouth, reaching down and pushing on his pants, trying to get them off as quickly as possible. She had done one night stands before, more times than she'd like to count, but never anything quite so adventurous before. Letting out a moan into his mouth, she slipped her hand slowly into his boxers.

Michael shrugged off her joke as soon as she took his erection in her hands and started to stroke him up and down. He wrenched his lips from hers and hissed into her shoulder while he gripped for all self control at her hips. Michael suddenly stood up, angry at the fact he had pulled himself from Sara's delicate hands, and pushed his boxers down to meet his pants at his ankles. "You won't catch a cold," Michael smiled, stepping back in between Sara's legs and pulling her to him once again. "I promise. This will be too hot for that," he winked at her from his standing position while he pressed a cool finger to her bundle of nerves and slicked her juices across her aching centre.

Sara reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down to where he was on eye level with her. Letting out a soft moan at his touch, she shut her eyes, pulling him in for another kiss. She tried to control her breathing as her tongue danced across his. "Lots. . . of. . . experience?"

Michael pulled back slightly so that their lips parted but were still hovering so close they could feel each other’s breaths. Michael laughed a little against her skin, his eyes skimming across her face. Sara arched her back off of the hood of the car when Michael dipped a long, thick finger into her wetness, teasing the insides of her with a languid stroking sensation. "Does it matter?" Michael growled, his own arousal growing and pressing into her at the sight of her face wincing in pleasure.

"God, no," Sara tilted her head back, her hips involuntarily arching against his palm. After a few moments of slow, teasing ecstasy, she leaned forward, reaching for him once again. "I need to touch you. . . right now."

Michael ran a flat palm down over her body, his fingertips burning a trail of passion in their wake. He gently gripped Sara's wrist and pulled her hand away from him and up over her head where he held them both loosely together in one giant hand. Michael shook his head, biting his bottom lip in a playfully smile as he withdrew his fingers from her and rubbed her nectar style juices over his member. He flashed a quick glance between their bodies as he stood up and teased her pulsating entrance with his sensitive tip. "How about..." Michael began, sliding into her an inch before withdrawing a leaving her writhing and begging on the hood. "...I touch you."

Sara watched him move, mesmerized by how fluid and skilled he was. She felt something new taking over her, leaving her even more hazy than her shots of alcohol had. He slid into her slowly, just barely, and her eyes fluttered shut. He was talking, but she couldn't quite hear him. Letting out a frustrated whimper, she whispered, "I need you inside me."

Michael grinned wickedly, enjoying his tyrant games he played with her body. Each time her hot core enveloped his oozing head, Michael lost a tiny bit more self-control but his ultimate goal was to take hers first. He loved this reaction; the way a woman, not always as beautiful as Sara, was helpless to his touch, begging him for more then he was ready to give. Michael pushed half of his length inside of her and froze, feeling her muscles grip and tighten around him, trying to pull him deeper. "How much Sara?" he said gruffly, his words hissing through his teeth as he fought off his urge to just pound her into oblivion. "Tell me how much. Beg for me," he growled.

Sara tried to control her emotions and not allow herself to become helpless to him, but it was almost too hard. She was used to being in control, being the one who dominated. She trailed her hands to his hips, pulling him into her. "I want all of you, Michael. I want you fast and hard."

Michael was buried to the hilt inside Sara before he knew what was happening. It was true, she was feisty and she was obviously used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. Right now, she wanted Michael and she had every inch of him at her mercy. Michael dug his blunted fingernails into the flesh on her hip, gritting his teeth as Sara's words alone threatened to push him over the edge. He stilled her movements on the hood of the car, shuffling forward until his knees bashed the bumper and pulling her to him at the same time. Michael withdrew slowly, her body shuddering beneath him and he jerked his hips forward sharply, colliding with her sensitive clitoris with stirring force.

Sara gasped as her entered her, letting out a full-bodied moan. She buried her head in his shoulder as he pulled her towards him, biting softly at the sensitive skin. His fingers dug into her hips, and she smiled a little, wondering if he'd leave a good enough mark to last through till morning. She thrust her hips into him, pulling him closer. "Oh, Michael."

The sound of his name on Sara's lips made Michael moan, low and guttural in the back of his throat. His hips were working in a mechanical rhythm, sliding himself in an out of Sara with breathy grunts. Michael laid Sara back against the car and slammed an open palm against the hood right next to Sara's head and she screamed a little in surprise. He held onto her hips with one hand, making sure they were never separated for long, while the other moved to cradle her head where he captured her open mouth in a wet, hot kiss and swallowed her gasps. "You like that?" Michael teased huskily, relentless in his pursuit of her orgasm.

"I like it a lot," Sara mumbled against his mouth. She knew what he wanted from her, and if she wasn't careful, if she allowed herself to truly abandon herself with him, he would get it. He would get it fast. Running her hands down his smooth back, she whispered. "You come first."

Michael was taken back and stood up between Sara's quivering thighs. When he had walked into that bar this evening and spied Sara from the doorway, he knew he had to have her. He wouldn't rest until he had, even though it was so unlike him to pick up a girl at a bar and sleep with her in the same time frame. Usually he liked to get to know them, wine and dine them before he invaded them, but Sara was something special. He felt he already knew her, like they were kindred and they belonged. Michael relinquished his grip on her hip, flattened his palm against her abdomen and began rolling her hypersensitive nub under his thumb. "Ladies first," he smirked.

Sara leaned back, letting out a quiet groan. She didn't usually like someone as forceful and as sure as herself, but he was good. He was so good. She whimpered quietly, whispering his name, knowing that she wasn't very far from the edge.

"Come here," Michael grunted, pulling Sara to a sitting position by her wrists. He leant into her, pressing his chest to hers, feeling her hard, rosy nipples peaking through her top. Michael draped Sara's arms over his shoulders and glided his hands back down her arms, over her shoulders and brought them to a stop on her back. Sara gasped with excited laughter when he kissed her, devouring her mouth with his and nipping at her lips while their teeth clashed. Michael inhaled hard, pulled Sara to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrenched her from the hood. The friction between their bodies increased, Michael lifting Sara quickly and impaling her with a powerful thrust. Their lips parted but they held each other's gaze by resting against each other's forehead.

Sara tightened her legs around his waist, staring into his perfect eyes for a minute before kissing him slowly. She thrust her hips, slowing the pace of their thrusting just slightly as she felt the fire start to burn low in the bottom of her stomach. Tightening around him, she let out a muffled cry. "Michael. . ."

"Sara..." Michael whimpered, his legs beginning to quiver and his stomach pit tingling. He crushed her to his sweaty crimson shirt, pressed his lips to hers and all the hairs on his neck stood on end. The change in pace was phenomenal but he knew what she was doing; she was trying to get him to reach their goal first. "Together..." he pleaded against her lips as he panted, shaking to hold in his release as he slowly buried himself within her euphoric core.

"Together," Sara returned, running her tongue quickly over his bottom lip. This random hook-up was turning out to be one of the best decisions she'd made in a long time. Finally, she let go, feeling the rest of her body go with her. Her orgasm washed over her and she pressed her mouth against his, trying to muffle her shout of pleasure.

Michael's vision flashed with white and his breathing all but stopped when he came and spilled his seed deep inside of Sara. At the same time she found her release, clinging to him with desperation and want. Michael slowed his pace right down as Sara's muscles spasmed around him, thrusting into her weakly as he lowered her back onto the hood and pressed his body to hers. When he stilled, he ran a shaky hand over her forehead, swishing a tendril of her gorgeous rustic hair away so he could see her beautiful hazel eyes. He rested an elbow to either side of her head and held her head in his hands, planting soft kisses to her face while he relaxed inside of her.

Sara laid her head against the hood of the car, trying to control her breathing. She ran her hand through his short hair as he kissed her face, and let out a quiet laugh. "Wow."

“Wow doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Michael panted with a smirk. “You were…” he paused, trying to find the right word for Sara’s tenacious love making with a frown.

Sara smiled, running her finger gently across his cheek. "Can't find a word for it, hmm?"

Michael's eyes shifted back to hers as she smiled at him. He ran his hands down the side of Sara's ribcage, over the curve of her behind and trailed his fingertips down her naked thigh. Hooking his hand behind her knee, he lifted until her bent leg rested next to his torso and his member slid from her still sodden folds. "Indescribable," he smiled, tracing lazy circles over her bare skin.

"I'm sure you've heard this before but you are...amazing," Sara leaned over and pressed a kiss to the soft skin below his ear. The last thing she wanted to do was shift out of his warm embrace, but she did. "I uh…should probably go?"

Michael smiled to himself as he redressed his bottom half and extended his hand to Sara to pull her from the hood of the car. “Do you have to? I’ve never heard amazing before,” he laughed, bending down to retrieve Sara’s discarded panties and pants. As he knelt down to pick up the garments and slither of silver caught his eyes and he reached under the front of his car to grab at the object glistening in the moonlight. “Well what do you know,” Michael said dumbfounded as he stood up and waggled the object in his hand. “I found my keys,” he smiled.

"I find that very hard to believe." He was being modest, and she found it a little cute. Sara took her panties and pants from him and quickly redressed, smirking when he showed her his keys. "You sure you didn't just want to have sex on your car?"

Michael just smiled at her. It was boyish grin, toothy and wide that accented his sexual appeal tenfold. "We'll never know," he winked taking her hand and lifting it to his lips to kiss the smooth skin across her knuckles. "Bye Sara Tancredi," he smiled, moving past her and initiating the beep of his car alarm before pulling the big, heavy door open.

Sara slid her heels back on and took two steps away from his car. She titled her head, watching him as he moved. "Not even going to offer to give me a ride home? Huh."

Michael's darted out to moisten his sore, plump lips. He dipped his head, slightly embarrassed and his hand rested on the edge of his door. Michael stepped back, pushed his door shut and it echoed through the car park. He walked confidently around the front of his car, the entire atmosphere around it smelling like sex, reeking of them pressed together, hot and sticky with passion. Michael tugged on the black handle and opened the passenger door, stepped back to allow Sara access to his car and shifted his keys in his hand. "Are you sure you want me to know where you live?" he grinned, quirking an eyebrow. "We might have to do this again some time if I knew information like that."

Sara walked slowly back towards him, brushing her lips across his as she moved past him, settling down into the comfortable passenger seat of his luxury vehicle. She waited until he slid into the drivers seat before speaking. "Uh uh, sorry. Doing it again would violate the rules of a one night stand."

"Is that what this was?" Michael asked, inserting his keys into the ignition and turning the key so the engine sparked to life. He turned in his seat and rested his arm across the headrest so his hand was inches from Sara's head, radiating the skin on her face with his warm hands. "So you wouldn't want coffee at mine then?" he teased, running a single finger around her ear and down the sensitive skin there.

Sara studied him closely, before turning her head and resting her cheek against his hand. "Sex first, coffee later? You know how to get things done."

"Michael Scofield, Amazing," he quipped with a smirk.

"Scofield," Sara smirked with a nod. She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "Nice to meet you, Michael Scofield, amazing."


End file.
